1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display, and more particularly, to an OLED display for emitting light frontward and displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are receiving attention due to their unique characteristics.
OLED displays have self luminance and do not require a separate light source, unlike liquid crystal displays (LCDs), and thus can have a reduced thickness and weight. Further, OLED displays can have high quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and a high response speeds.
A conventional OLED display includes an OLED having a substrate, a first electrode formed on the substrate, an organic emission layer disposed on the first electrode, and a second electrode disposed on the organic emission layer.